


Kissing Winter

by gr8escap



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: BuckyNat Secret Santa, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: working with the following prompts: Assassin's going for the same target OR fighting ending in a kiss or more. + Seeing each other after a long time.





	Kissing Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrhiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/gifts).



 

A cold, bitter wind bit into what small amount of skin was left exposed. It became obvious quickly that he agent to her left wasn’t accustomed to the frigid temperatures, when his teeth chattered against his will. She supposed she could allow it. It wasn’t a giveaway, per se. At least not at this distance. Although, Natasha was used to working with some of the best and being trained by one of the very best spoiled her in a way. Her lips burned when she smiled at the memory. A quick swipe of balm soothed the sting of chapped skin, but nothing could cool the sting of the aftereffects of her brief recollection of him. His training had taught her the skills needed to deal with small inconveniences such as those exhibited by her newbie partner. She’d learned from her own mistakes at his side. You couldn’t call it patience, but he definitely knew the value of a lesson. And against their superiors, he had a tender way.

“Layers,” she whispered. “You’re not wearing enough of them.”

“T-tell me about it. I’m in the wrong hemisphere.”

At least he kept his voice soft and low. She spared him a smirk, let him interpret it however he would. Though many would call her look disdain, she was actually amused.

“Well, you’ll know for next time. We should be back in front of a heater before you know it.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but time stood still in cold ops, so it might as well be. Her companion didn’t know this.

Of course, his muffled ‘mff’ didn’t escape her notice. Neither did the incredibly well camouflaged movement from across the way. Somebody was after their quarry and they were looking in her direction.

 

< — >

 

He hunkered down in his winter camouflage gear, expecting to pass himself off as another snow dune. The mission had promised to be an easy one, but that wasn’t the only reason he’d volunteered. He’d had enough of the cacophony of people and their incessant need for noises to ring in the new year. A stakeout in the frozen landscape might not be the preferred antidote, someplace warmer would be superior, but the quiet was still an improvement. His thoughts were interrupted by a sound in the distance. He turned to survey in that direction, when a shock of red hair pulled at memories that flooded heat to Bucky’s cheeks. His gut tightened and he wished he could melt into the snow beneath him. He tried to convince himself that he was not going to look again. He was not going to look. It was never her and it wouldn’t be again, so why look?

They were close once. She was his Natalia, and he her James. They had been forced apart and forced to forget each other, but even the forgetting wasn’t permanent. They belonged to each other. There was nothing that could keep that at bay. Nothing but an unhealthy dedication to one’s work, he guessed. Now they fought on the same side again, but fate was keeping them apart. That was just one more reason he was certain it wasn’t her.

The booted foot upside his head made him reconsider immediately.

“OOF!” Bucky shook off the dental-jarring hit and blocked the next blow. He was never distracted on a mission, it was ingrained in him from the earliest missions, a life-threatening mistake. He regretted this mistake abruptly. His assailant was tiny but fierce and gave off a clean, familiar aroma. Unscented soap may not have added fragrance, but on her, it definitely smelled of home. This was not just wishful thinking.

He lobbed a creative string of curses in Russian as she evaded his blow and caught him in the groin with her knee.

Her voice was softer than a whisper — in Russian as well — “getting slow, old man.”

He had to steel himself against a grin, granted, the throbbing in the region of his junk helped.

“Or is that careless?” He asked quietly. He gripped her wrist to keep another hit from landing. “That reminds me, Natalia, what’s with the noisemaker?”

She glared at him but not before shooting daggers at the agent who had given them away.

“It’s been a long time.” Bucky continued speaking Russian, guessing by the perplexed look her companion kept giving them that he wasn’t fluent.

“James.” Her body still rested against his and he watched the frozen air from their mouths mingle.

His gaze followed the mist to its source. Her lips were battered from the weather but still lush enough to invite him to taste. She wasn't to be taken by surprise, instead, she gripped the hood of his parka, pulling him to her.

She was as brutal in this as she was with her fighting moves, crushing his mouth with hers. Her teeth grazed his lip and her thighs encircled his hips. He gripped the muscular limbs firmly and let a soft sound escape before returning her kiss with fervor.

The call of a bird echoed in the depth of his consciousness once then twice before she pulled back and looked up at him through the fan of her lashes. Snowflakes sprinkled their cheeks and noses and melted in the instant they landed.

“That’s my partner,” she whispered.

“Equivalent of ‘get a room’ or a warning?” He flashed her a smile. “By the way, am I your quarry or does somebody not trust me?”

“Neither, training. I think it’s going well, don’t you?”

He gave her thighs a hearty smack before letting go. She clung to him momentarily before sliding her thighs over his and settling to the ground with a soft crunch of snow.

“This isn’t a two-team job Natalia, it’s not even worthy of your skills.”

“I owed somebody a favor, I guess that means you’re relieved, James.”

“If you think I’m going to leave my post, you’re crazy.”

“You’re already distracted,” she said it with such glee.

“Listen, when we’re done, we need to talk about —”

“About the kiss, James?”

“About more kisses, Natalia. More.”

**Author's Note:**

> My BuckyNat Secret Santa gift for mrhiddles, thanks for the inspiration. Happy BuckyNat-mas!


End file.
